


Paint It Black

by SebastianAD



Category: OLLA, Only Lovers Left Alive, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Blow Job, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Tony breaks down in front of a spooky house in a storm and meets an eccentric stranger





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tony needs more love  
> and dedicated to my husband and personal Thor, Thomas  
> Title song by The Rolling Stones

Tony stepped out of the crowded party and slowly made his way to his car. The rain was coming down harder and he had to click his fob to make sure he was heading in the right direction. The news had predicted the storm of a century but that didn’t stop the best party in Toronto from happening. But it did keep most of the party goers trapped inside. Tony didn’t like trapped. He needed to move.  
He pulled his tie loose and it took three tries for him to get the door opened. It was almost dawn and he didn’t know what was slowing him down, the booze, the fatigue, or the storm. He cursed all three and shut himself up in his car. He settled back into the driver’s seat and tossed his purple tinted glasses on the passenger’s seat. He was unknotting his tie when the internal phone rang.  
“Sir, its Ms. Potts. Do you wish me to put it through?”  
“Give me a second Jarvis to…”  
“Tony?”  
“Thank you Jarvis. Hey Pep, I was just about to call you.”  
“Please tell me that you are not still trying to get to Chicago?”  
“It’s only eight hours away. I can be there tonight.”  
“Tony, the planes are grounded for a reason. Just stay at the party until the storm passes and…”  
“Pepper, I’ve got this. Jarvis is already mapping out a course.”  
“I am Sir?”  
“Yes you are. Look, it’s a straight run. I’m going to rack out for a few hours and when I wake up I’ll practically be there. What could go wrong?”  
“Chronologically or alphabetically?”  
“Pep, I will pull over the minute the storm messes with the Nav-Sat. Quit worrying. I’ll call you when I get there.”  
He leaned forward and manually shut down the Comm. Systems. He kicked off his shoes and reclined the seat back.  
“What do you have for me buddy?”  
“Two routes Sir but the storm only gets worse the farther we travel. There’s a severe black out in Detroit.”  
“So, what’s that? Halfway? Lots of things can change in four hours. Set the course and get me to Chicago by the quickest route.”  
As Jarvis started the car and ran his preliminary diagnostics Tony took off his belt and put his hands behind his head. He sighed and wiggled himself comfortable. He felt better already. Before the car reached the freeway the steady metronome of the rain and the wipers lulled him to sleep.

The thunder cracked again and Adam peeked through the curtain. Even with his better eyesight he could barely see the car parked across the road. He sensed no movement from within and assumed that the driver had pulled over to wait out the deluge. It was hours after dawn but he couldn’t sleep peacefully knowing someone was right there.  
Even through the clouds and rain his body knew it was past the sun rise. He felt slow and sluggish and above all hungry. But he couldn’t chance going out there until nightfall. He gave the car another peek and firmly closed his curtains.  
He slowly walked upstairs to his bedroom and let his stripped dressing gown drop to the floor. He crawled up the black sheets, no longer feeling their history through his sensitive skin but only feeling Her. Eve. His Eve. Gone so long now to study this failing world.  
He settled on his side and stroked her empty spot. Then his long fingers found the small white skull on his black string. A gift from Her. He rubbed the small charm and wondered for the millionth time why it wasn’t worn smooth from his attentions. He gave the strange car one more thought before he closed eyes to dream of Her. If that car was still there when he rose he was going to have to hide a body.

Tony woke up in the same conditions he fell asleep in. He couldn’t see past the rain drenched windows and the car smelled like stale party. He opened his eyes and groaned. Then he realized they had stopped.  
“Jarvis? What time is it?”  
“Almost 6 P.M. Sir.”  
“Where are we?”  
“Outside of Detroit Sir.”  
“What the fuck? Why are we stopped in Detroit! Oh, shit. My head.”  
Tony dug through the car and turned up a water bottle and a packet of aspirin. Once he had self medicated he sat up and rummaged through the console for some food.  
“Jarvis! Seriously, you better power on and answer some of my fucking questions!”  
“I was following the Pepper Protocol sir.”  
“The what now?”  
“You stated to Ms. Potts that we would pull over if we lost our navigational systems. We did, so I followed through. While we were waiting we lost total systems power.”  
“Jesus Christ on a cracker. You’re killing me. Try to power up.”  
“Yes sir. Nothing.”  
“Sometimes I don’t know why the fuck I bother.”  
Tony wiped his eyes and finished his water. He ate a handful of what he hoped were blueberries and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was pounding and he was only halfway to his destination. He was stranded in a suburb with no power, no supplies, and no plan.  
“No power at all? Has Pepper called?”  
“No sir and you manually shut down the communication systems before we went dark.”  
“Shit, she’s going to kill me. Those systems are fail-safed and…ah shit. We were hit by lightning. Fucking Thor.”  
“Sir? I doubt the Asgardian had anything to do with our current predicament.”  
“Not directly maybe but my shit’s turned into a damned lightning rod since that meat head came to town. Alright, plan A, B, and C are toast. What’s close by?”  
“The residence to your left is the only house with electricity for miles sir. But my sensor reading are strange. Movement but no life forms. I would advise against it.”  
“Noted. Someone’s up there so you’re wrong. Again. I saw the curtain move. I’m going up and see if I can borrow some power. At least a phone. Maybe some food.”  
Tony started getting dressed and paused at his belt with an idea.  
“Open the receiving ports. If we get struck again we could bleed off some juice to jump start our systems. Hell, just enough to start the main engine will give us the basics back. Maybe Hitchcock over there will have a map and I can manually finish up. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”  
Tony quickly got out and sprinted through the rain. He took the front steps two at a time and jumped as another crack of thunder rang out. He cursed and raised his fist to knock and almost fell back off the porch when the door was pulled open.  
Tony looked up at the menacing man filling the doorway and down at the table leg that was held in his pale hand. His striped robe was an antique and his hair a wild mane of black. But his blue eyes were almost electric and Tony had a hard time looking away. They almost pulsed green at times.  
“Ah, hey man! I come in peace. I ah, I just need to use your phone. Maybe a jump for my car? Please?”  
Tony raised his hands to show he was harmless and jumped as another crash of thunder struck. The pale man didn’t even blink. But he did relax his hand of the make shift club. He also remained silent.  
“Um, Lurch, do you think I could come in out of the rain?”  
The tall man looked Tony over from wet hair to untied shoes. Then he looked up at the sky. As if only realizing right then that it was actually raining. He heaved a weary sigh and took a step backwards.  
“Come in but don’t touch anything.”  
“Sure thing, jeez, I thought I was antisocial.”  
Tony carefully walked past him and stood dripping on the ancient carpet. He took a step to the left to avoid shorting out a tangle of electrical wires. He looked expectantly at his host, who just stood there like a bath robed statue.  
“Ok, me first then. I’m Tony Stark.” When he didn’t get a response he frowned. “You know, Stark Industries? No? Nothing? Alright, Jeez, Gomez, could I have a towel or something before I get electrocuted? I’m also starting to freeze my ass off.”  
Adam raised his eyebrow and smirked. Despite his better judgement, he was starting to like this zombie. Then he turned and walked silently up the stairs. Tony looked around the archaic room and noticed all the outdated electronics. Then his gaze was drawn to a beautiful old guitar resting on the couch. When his mysterious host reappeared, holding a large black blanket, he couldn’t contain himself.  
“Is that a ’59 Supro? I have been looking everywhere for one. They are super rare!”  
“Yes it is. What was your name?”  
“Tony. Oh, thanks.” Tony wiped his face and wrapped himself up in the blanket. Then he pointed at an old radio sitting on the cluttered table. “No way, no fucking way. I saw patents for that but none were supposed to have survived. Is that a Tesla radio?”  
“Yes it is. I have an induction motor out back.”  
“Hey, what’s your name?”  
“Adam. Are you an inventor?”  
“Hmm, man you have a lot of nice relics here. Oh, no. Well, sort of. I’m a mechanic at heart I guess. You could hook a CPU unit to the center of all your recording stuff and it would take out most of these wires. And it would move all your controls to a single panel and…hey, sorry. I like to tinker.”  
Tony stopped redesigning the equipment in his head and took a really good look at Adam. He was simply standing there, patiently waiting, openly staring and eerily quiet.  
“So, Adam, you live here all alone? You have a bunch of women in bunny bikinis hidden away?” At Adam’s frown he continued. “You know, the bathrobe? Heff’s things with the bunnys? You know, never mind. Can I use your phone? Maybe get a bite to eat or something to drink? Please?”  
“I live alone, mostly. I don’t think I have any food here.”  
Adam dug under some papers and handed Tony an old cradle phone. Then he walked off. Tony stared at the relic for a moment and wracked his brain for her number. He was so used to Jarvis placing his calls that he went momentarily blank. He whistled when he remembered and was surprised to actually receive a dial tone. The ancient phone was so old school it was actually still working when a cell phone would have died.  
Adam listened to his houseguest argue with his woman and studied his own kitchen. He remembered Ian bringing some bottles once but didn’t remember what he did with them. He dug around the cabinets, crammed full of electronics and old mementos and found two brown bottles. He waited until there were no more voices from the other room and walked back in. He set the bottles down on the table and faced his guest.  
He found Tony wrapped up like a sausage in the bedding on the couch. His eyes were closed and he was massaging the bridge of his nose. He also jumped when Adam flopped down next to him and picked up the guitar.  
“You’re a smart man. Living alone, no one to badger you about shit you have no control over. You have any idea how long this storm is going to last?”  
Adam closed his eyes and tipped his face up. He absently stroked the neck of the guitar and sat really still. Tony took the opportunity to look at the pale leg that was exposed. He also saw a bit of his chest through the gap but his eyes were drawn upwards. He studied the sculpted neck and the sharp lines of his cheekbones. He wanted to tangle his fingers in the wild unkempt hair and see if the pale thin lips were as soft as they looked. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he jumped when Adam turned and focused his electric blue eyes on him.  
“Ah! Man, don’t take this the wrong way but why are you so different? I mean, first I thought you were just some recluse but I don’t know. I know a fantastic barber, but you really rock that Wildman look of yours. It suits you. But…”  
“Would you like a drink?”  
“Oh god yes. Thanks.”  
Adam leaned up and passed him a dusty bottle of Maker’s Mark. Then he leaned back and started strumming on the guitar. Tony waited for a moment for some glasses to appear but then just wiped the bottle on his shirt and opened it. He looked towards Adam, lounged back and lazily strumming on the guitar and his robe had pulled apart farther to reveal a pale muscular thigh. Tony bit his lip and took a long pull straight from the bottle. If everything seemed like a bad idea but nothing felt bad then it would all work out in the end. He told himself this twice and took another pull. Adam seemed intense but not hazardous.  
“Two more nights.”  
“What?”  
“The storm. It’s going to last two more nights. Fuck. You’re stuck here.”  
“I’m sorry Adam. I didn’t mean to complicate anything. I can pay you or I can go hang out in my car. As soon as I get some juice I can be out of your way.”  
“I don’t need your money. I do have a problem though. I’m out of food.”  
“What? Big house like this? Look Wild Style, I’m not picky. What were you planning on eating? Hell, crackers would help me out. You don’t have anything here? ”  
“Not a drop.”  
“Ok, well, at least we have this.”  
Tony raised the bottle, took another long drink and passed it over. Adam pretended to take a swallow and passed it back. As Tony filled his empty belly with liquor Adam watched his neck pulse. He had actually understated his problem. His blood stash had been low before the storm had hit and he had run out the night before. He had went to meet his contact but they had never showed. The longer the entertaining human sat next to him the lower his willpower to feed became.  
He listened as Tony instructed him on improving his recording studio and he played a few of his own songs. Before long Tony didn’t notice he wasn’t drinking from the bottle but it was rapidly emptying. Adam got up and lightly swayed behind his Gibson as he played song after song trying to ignore the hunger. It worked for a while until Tony got up and started to drunkenly dance.  
He played for a while longer, seeing the empty bottle and noticing how close the zombie was dancing to him. He was going to send him back out to his car but the strangest thing happened. Tony spun and did a dance move that Eve was fond of. Adam carefully put his guitar back in its case and pulled out his Rolling Stones’ vinyl. He hesitated for just a moment but could practically hear Eve telling him to live a little. So he decided to. He wondered if he should put on his gloves but before he could start out to the hallway Tony grabbed him and spun. Adam kept his feet and managed to keep Tony on his and before he knew it they were dancing around the crowded room.  
Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Tony’s history washed over him. The loneliness, the failure, the futility of life rocked him back on his heels. Whatever he had expected, wasn’t what he found. He looked at his prey in a different light and knew he would be spared. Maybe even helped.  
Another song started and Adam took the lead. He held Tony closer and a bit more possessively. Before the song was finished he leaned in even closer and kissed those alcohol tinged lips. Tony jerked a little in surprise, then leaned into it. He slid his tongue over those silky lips and then past them.  
Adam raised his hand to the back of Tony’s neck and tightened the other one on the small of his back. They swayed as one for a while just kissing and touching. Then Tony let out a startled squeak when Adam abruptly let go and pushed his chest. The backs of his knees hit the couch and he fell back with a gasp.  
Then he giggled and spread his knees suggestively. Adam stood before him, robe slightly parted and showing a pale stripe of skin. Tony licked his lips and looked up into those mesmerizing eyes again. He thought that there was a flash of green in those blue eyes.  
He stopped caring when Adam gracefully straddled his lap. His robe fell completely opened and Tony’s eyes went wide. He looked Adam over and whistled. He lightly fingered the small skull charm then ran his fingertips down Adam’s sculpted chest. His cock was still flaccid in a bed of wild black hair but the size of it made him swallow hard. Tony let his hands rest on the curve of his love handles and nervously smiled.  
“So, ah, big fella. I don’t know if you’re a grower or a shower but let’s take this really slow, alright? It’s been a while since I did anything like this.”  
“You’re never done anything like this before.”  
Before Tony could respond Adam quickly leaned forward and buried his face into Tony’s neck. He started kissing and licking but his hunger was growing with every quick beat of Tony’s heart. Adam had smelled the blood pool into Tony’s lap and started rocking his hips downward into the hard bulge. He let Tony’s hands guide his rhythm and started grinding down faster.  
The second that Adam smelled Tony’s blood spike into an orgasm he dropped his fangs and bit down hard. Tony’s groan of pleasure turned into a cry of pain as the bite flavored his release with agony. He held on tight and rode out the waves of intense pain and pleasure. He had never had an orgasm that intense before and never one that lasted that long. He was amazed that his cock was still tucked away in his pants.  
As Adam leaned back he was breathing hard himself and Tony wasn’t surprised to see a trickle of blood on his chin. He looked lower, over the heaving chest and his eyes got wide again. Adam’s cock was jutting stiffly out, almost to his belly button. His eyes were closed and his head throw back like he was in a trance.  
Tony felt his neck and looked at his bloody fingertips. He took a shaky breath and looked at the creature on his lap a little harder. Weirdly he wasn’t afraid and honestly more things seemed to make sense now. He looked down at Adam’s straining cock and smiled. This was still the same, no matter what you were.  
“Ok Dracula. So that happened. I’m not going dark side now, am I?”  
Adam slowly opened his eyes and grinned. He liked this zombie.  
“No, but you were delicious.”  
“Well, good to know I guess. Two more nights here. And, big fella, you look like you need your turn. Let’s trade places and I can show you how good I am at sucking.”  
“You are unusual for a zombie.”  
“I hope to hell you mean human. And anyway, you’re my first vampire.”  
Adam grinned and gracefully rose to his feet. Before he could back away Tony scooted forward and licked along his hard cock. Adam groaned and rocked forward. He was used to waiting for the feeling to go away, not indulging in his carnal feelings. He took a step closer and widened his stance. The hot mouth running down his erection was almost painful in its urgency.  
Tony gently pulled back the skin and licked around the crown. Adam placed a hand on his short soft hair but didn’t force anything. He didn’t need to control Tony, he just wanted to touch. He needed to feel everything and Tony was giving it to him.  
Tony grabbed his hip and pulled him closer still. He massaged and tugged on his balls with one hand while the other closed around his long shaft. He sucked at the leaking head while he started pumping his hand. He took as much as he could in his mouth and flicked his tongue along the bottom of that impressive cock.  
Adam’s breath got ragged and his hips started rocking without his permission. It wasn’t hard enough to gag Tony so he used it and increased his suction. It didn’t take long for Adam’s fangs to descend but he didn’t bite. He arched back and without a warning came down Tony’s throat. The gentle hand in his hair had tightened to a vice grip and Tony tried to swallow around the pulsing cock.  
Adam finally released him with a sigh and flopped back next to him on the couch. Tony did a full body shudder and used his sleeve to wipe the metallic tasting spunk off his lips.  
“Holy shit that was weird.”  
Tony leaned back and stretched out. He also rubbed at his semi through his dirty slacks. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been horny enough to cream his underwear. He had looked up in alarm when Adam had gone ridged and seeing the vampire in a soundless scream had been a huge turn on. Tony also didn’t want to think about why seeing his blood on Adam’s mouth was exciting for him either.  
“That was fantastic. And we still have hours until dawn.”  
“You have a real bed in this place? You don’t have a coffin do you? I’ve never done it in a coffin before.”  
“King size with Egyptian sheets.”  
“Oh, bummer.”  
Adam placed a hand on Tony’s thigh and gave him a small squeeze.  
“I need to go out.”  
“Now? But the storm and the blood and…”  
“The storm is nothing to me.”  
“Was I…ah, was I not enough for you?”  
“On the contrary, I gorged myself. You have fed me, I doubt you are satisfied on what I gave you. I’ll return with provisions.”  
Adam stood, running his hand down Tony’s leg, and started for his bedroom.  
“Hey, Alucard?”  
Adam turned, robe opened from neck to calf. Tony took a deep breath at the sight and forced himself to meet those electric eyes.  
“You have running water here?”  
Adam slightly shook his head.  
“Lots of bottled water then. I’d like to clean up. And some more liquor, but the good stuff and…”  
Adam waved a negligent hand and turned with a smile.  
“Make a list my zombie.”


End file.
